


Cold hands, gold heart

by freesiart



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiart/pseuds/freesiart
Summary: Беллами хотел расплыться в своей фирменной надменно-насмешливой улыбке и заявить, что все это чушь, что она сама себя накручивает, что они справляются довольно неплохо… Но его губы лишь сжались в тонкую линию и с них не сорвалось ни звука. Потому что он думал о том же.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 2





	Cold hands, gold heart

**Author's Note:**

> *Название - переделанная строчка из песни Gasoline, Halsey: "Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold".

После искусственного кислорода Ковчега земной воздух нестерпимо резал глотку своей свежестью. Беллами никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь можно было дышать в полную силу, глубоко вдыхать терпкий воздух, пока легкие не заноют с непривычки.

Каждый вечер, когда крики и разговоры в лагере Сотни стихали, Беллами выходил на импровизированную площадь, где догорал, потрескивая поленьями, костер. Там было пусто, свежо и тихо - не так, как в душной теплой палатке, годившейся только для сна. Пустота, окружавшая его, в прохладные ночи была как нельзя кстати, и как же он разозлился, когда у его привычного места, возле пепелища тлевших угольев он различил в полутьме женский силуэт.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - грубо спросил он, хватая девушку за плечо и разворачивая ее лицом к себе. Древесина вспыхнула, и сноп искр осветил копну светлых волос и миловидное лицо. Кларк.

Он убрал руку с ее плеча, будто ударившись током. Что она здесь забыла?

\- Все больные чувствуют себя хорошо, и я оставила их спать, - предвосхищая его вопрос, тихо сказала Кларк и вновь развернулась к костру.

Беллами оглянулся на ворота: вся охрана стояла на постах, не слишком обращая внимание на происходящее внутри лагеря. 

\- Ты не хочешь сама пойти поспать? - хрипло спросил он у Кларк. Она пожала плечами, и Беллами с удивлением отметил, что присутствие Кларк не угнетает его. 

\- Не очень, - ответила она и вновь обернулась к Беллами. Взглядом он поймал ее глаза, полыхавшие в тьме. - Я просто... Слишком... 

\- Много людей? - подсказал Беллами.

Кларк чуть улыбнулась.

\- Да. - Она нервно сжала белые пальцы и прошептала: - Просто... так много смертей с тех пор, как мы ступили на Землю. Мы обвиняем во всем кого и что угодно, но только не самих себя. Тебе не кажется, что если мы взяли на себя лидерство, то мы и несем ответственность за жизни этих людей? Этих детей?

Беллами хотел расплыться в своей фирменной надменно-насмешливой улыбке и заявить, что все это чушь, что она сама себя накручивает, что они справляются довольно неплохо… Но его губы лишь сжались в тонкую линию и с них не сорвалось ни звука. Потому что он думал о том же.

Кларк не стала продолжать. Обхватив тонкими пальцами свои плечи, она уставилась на пылающий костер. Его рыжие всполохи освещали ее лицо и волосы, делая ее похожей на какую-то древнюю богиню огня. 

Беллами вдруг почувствовал острую, почти болезненную необходимость обнять Кларк, просто напомнить себе и ей, что они не одни на этой Земле. Что он незамедлительно и сделал.

Кларк неловко дернулась, когда теплые, почти горячие руки Беллами обернулись вокруг нее, а затем расслабилась и сама вцепилась в него своими непослушными от холода руками. Беллами ощутил, как по его руками и спине побежали мелкие мурашки. От холодных пальцев Кларк, конечно.

Кларк извернулась в его руках, чтобы развернуться к Беллами лицом, и уперлась носом в его подбородок.

Он чувствовал ее теплое дыхание на своей шее. Он чувствовал, как Кларк сомкнула руки у него за спиной. Он чувствовал ее гулкое и частое сердцебиение. Он чувствовал все. Он чувствовал все это с такой поразительной ясностью, что не мог дышать.

Беллами опустил свою голову ниже, прямо к лицу Кларк, и прикоснулся к ее губам своими.

Ее губы оказались такими же холодными, как руки. Беллами ожидал, что Кларк сейчас просто оттолкнет его, скажет что-нибудь не слишком лестное в адрес его скромной персоны и убежит в свою медицинскую палатку, как обычно не сомкнув глаз всю ночь.

Но она просто тонко всхлипнула и обхватила затылок Беллами, притягивая его ближе к себе, зарываясь своими ледяными пальцами в его мягкие волосы.

Он целовал ее не так, как обычно целуют девушек, не в порыве плотского наслаждения. Беллами хотел отдать ей все то тепло, которого не соберешь в медицинском отсеке, насквозь пропахшем водорослями-антибиотиками и сухой травой. Все то тепло, что она отдавала другим.

Когда воздух в его легких закончился, он неохотно отнял свое лицо и, проводя рукой по светлым волосам Кларк, жадно вдыхал тот самый земной воздух, пропитанный тяжелым дыханием Кларк. Она улыбнулась, подняв лицо. Мягко отпустившись, ее рука скользнула в ладонь Беллами.

Пальцы Кларк согрелись.


End file.
